


An Unlikely Friendship

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, He gets less angry as he grows up, Spot isn't permanently angry don't worry, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Spot Conlon hates everything until he finds something he doesn't hate as much.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	An Unlikely Friendship

Ten-year-old Spot Conlon was the angriest kid in Brooklyn. No one knew why he was constantly filled with rage, and no one particularly wanted to ask, for fear of getting punched. Spot managed to put on a smile in order to sell papes, but he glared, scowled, and snapped at anyone else. No one was safe from his wrath, not even the animals that roamed the streets of Brooklyn. Spot had kicked pigeons, tried to punch a squirrel, and had even once hurled a rat against a wall with such strength that it died on impact. So when Spades, the leader of Brooklyn, saw the small muscular boy crouching in front of a tiny black kitten, he hid behind a dumpster, watching and waiting in case he had to intervene on the cat’s behalf.

“Kitty kitty kitty kitty,” Spot cooed, holding his hand out to the kitten. “Here, kitty!” 

“Mrrow!” the kitten replied, stubbornly staying where it was. 

“Aw, c’mon!” Spot said. “Don’t gimme that!” he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a strip of dried meat. He tore off a piece and offered it to the kitten. The kitten waddled closer, taking the piece of meat from Spot’s hand and letting him pet its tiny head as it ate. Spot grinned. He picked it up once it had finished eating, petting its soft belly. “So you’re a girl kitten, huh?” Spot said. The kitten mewed at him again, batting lazily at his nose. Spot chuckled, carefully tucking the cat into his pape bag. The kitten’s coal-black head stuck out, taking in her surroundings. “We’s gonna be best friends,” Spot said. “Youse gonna help me sell.” the kitten meowed in agreement. 

“Found a friend, Spot?” Spades asked later in the lodging house as Spot played with the kitten. Spot glared at him. 

“What’s it to ya?” he hissed. “She ain’t hurtin’ no one, an’ if ya hurt her, I’ll punch ya lights out!”

“Ey, relax!” Spades chuckled. “Ain’t no one gonna hurt the cat.” he walked off, still chuckling. Even if Spot did have a soft spot, he was still the same obtuse little boy as always.


End file.
